Beautiful Eyes
by julythereza
Summary: E ele se apaixonou pelos belos olhos perolados dela, olhos incomuns para ele. Olhos que o fizeram ter a paciência de esperar o momento que tudo daria certo entre os dois. Para o Desafio de Verão, dedicada a FranHyuuga


**Olá! Essa fic era para o Desafio de Verão que já foi há algum tempo.  
Essa também é minha primeira fic do casal, espero que gostem!**

**Dedicada a FranHyuuga por suas fics terem me incentivado a escrever essa one-short.**

**Boa litura e espero que gostem dela!**

* * *

Desafio de Verão: Cor escolhida: Vermelho.

Palavras: Pesado – Mesa – Covardemente – Quadro – Florescer – Bruma – Cena – Ontem.

**Beautiful Eyes**

Viu olhos tão diferentes dos seus, nunca tinha visto olhos tão exóticos como os dos dois. Deviam ter algum parentesco, talvez fossem irmãos ou primos, ainda não sabia, mas os olhos perolados chamaram a sua atenção de imediato. Ele que estava tão acostumado com olhos tão negros, às vezes via algum verde ou azul, chegara a ver um cinza na viagem, mas nunca vira olhos perolados.

Os da menina se destacavam mais, não eram tão duros quanto os do garoto. Mostravam gentileza e, sobretudo, uma inocência difícil de achar.

Sabia que tinha alguém conversando com ele, talvez um garoto querendo ser solidário ao ver o Uchiha solitário, mas nem se importou com o loiro que lhe estendia a mão se mostrando ser um alguém completamente carismático. Conseguiu ver traços europeus, olhos azuis, mas ainda sim com um toque de japonês... Um mestiço, tão diferente dele que vinha de uma família tradicional. Fez um gesto quase imperceptível com a cabeça, agradecendo e seguiu, com o nariz empinado, como era de praxe da sua família, para a sua sala.

Não ficou tão surpreso ao ver que o loiro o seguiu todo entusiasmado ao notar que tinham ficado na mesma sala. O moreno acabou por ceder, dando atenção para o Uzumaki ao perceber que não seria deixado em paz enquanto não conversasse com o garoto. Ficou surpreso ao ver uma cabeleira preta-azulada entrar na sala e sentar-se junto a algumas garotas do lado esquerdo da sala. Quando ela se virou para trás, para falar alguma coisa com uma menina de cabelo rosados, ele quase sorriu ao constatar que aquela era a garota de olhos exóticos... Então tinham ficado na mesma classe. Sorriu internamente com isso e deu graças aos céus quando o professor adentrou na sala, o loiro já começava a irritar-lhe.

Já estavam no final do ano letivo, as provas haviam acabado e eles vinham apenas para saberem as notas, e saber se concluíram o ensino médio, podendo assim prestar vestibular.

Sasuke se encontrava há dois anos encantado pela Hyuuga, mas não tivera coragem de se aproximar dela e quando tentava, sempre tinha alguma coisa para atrapalha-lo. Descobrira que ela era Hyuuga Hinata, filha de um grande empresário. Os Hyuugas tinham um império que podia muito bem ser comparado aos do Uchiha, ele ouvira algumas vezes seu pai comentar sobre Hyuuga Hiashi com o irmão mais velho, mas não tinha ideia de que aquele era o pai de Hinata. Até que se encontraram num evento da alta-sociedade antes da formatura.

A Hyuuga estava belíssima com um vestido roxo que delineava as suas curvas. Chamava a atenção por onde passava, apesar dos seus quase dezoito anos, a jovem, sobre olhos de muitos, já aparentava ser uma mulher.

Sasuke ficou ainda mais encantado com a morena. Diria que estava apaixonado por ela, mas nunca tiveram contato nenhum, nem mesmo na escola ou fazendo trabalhos em grupo. Hinata sempre era reservada e tímida demais, ficava apenas com as meninas e dificilmente era vista sozinha, sem contar o cão de guarda que ela teve durante o segundo ano.

O Uchiha se lembrou de uma vez que tentara se aproximar dela enquanto pegava a taça de champanhe que fora colocada em sua **mesa**. Neji, seu primo, aparecerá tão do nada e o encarou com um ar de poucos amigos. Logicamente que ele não ia desistir por causa daquilo, mas todas as vezes que ficava perto da Hyuuga, o primo, que ela chamava carinhosamente de nii-san, estava do lado dela como um guarda-costas. Depois dessas vezes, ele **covardemente**se afastara, não que ela não valesse uma confusão, mas ele queria apenas que estivessem os dois. Apenas ele e ela. Talvez ele fosse tímido também, pois tinha certeza que não conseguiria fazer nada com as pessoas olhando. Na primavera, Sasuke a viu **florescer**, ela tinha se destacado muito nas provas finais e ganhara um mérito que fora guardado com orgulho pela garota. E pelo que ele via naquele evento, ganhara o tão sonhado orgulho do pai ao ser selecionada para cursar uma ótima faculdade graças às suas perfeitas notas.

– Hinata-chan está linda. – o comentário de Naruto pareceu despertá-lo para a realidade.

Seus olhos ganharam foco de novo na Hyuuga que acompanhava o pai cumprimentando alguns conhecidos. Além do mais, ela estava sendo apresentada como a herdeira das empresas Hyuuga, por isso o jeito tão formal e elegante de se portar perante aos outros, jeito que Sasuke achava ser natural dela.

O moreno se sentava na mesma mesa que os Uzumakis, ele havia se tornado bastante amigo de Naruto e isso fez com que as famílias se aproximassem. Os mais velhos conversavam entre si sobre qualquer assunto que não era de interesse nenhum dos jovens herdeiros. Na verdade Sasuke era o filho mais novo do casal Uchiha. Havia Itachi, seu irmão mais velho com espírito extremamente aventureiro. Sempre se metia em confusões procurando tesouros antigos, afinal era um arqueólogo de renome e amava a sua profissão.

– Hum. – o Uchiha se mostrou indiferente perante ao comentário anterior do loiro, mas não desviou os olhos da morena.

– Entretanto, Sakura-chan ainda é a mais bonita. – o Uzumaki procurou automaticamente pela rosada fazendo o moreno ao seu lado revirar os olhos.

– A Hyuuga é que está mais bela. Sakura está vulgar demais para o meu gosto. – Sasuke se pronunciou fazendo Naruto encará-lo.

– Não acha que a ocasião é um bom momento para se aproximar da Hinata-chan? – o loiro ignorou o comentário que o moreno fizera de Sakura ao perceber que ele ainda admirava a morena.

Sasuke havia contado para o Uzumaki sobre a certa atração que sentia pela Hyuuga. Contava os fracassos de aproximação e reclamava, sempre que possível, do primo superprotetor da garota, dera graças a Kami-sama quando ele concluiu a escola, um ano antes deles, mas a Hyuuga ficara ainda mais afastada dele naquele último ano. A morena se encontrava concentrada demais nos assuntos da família e nos estudos.

O Uchiha procurou Neji olhando em todas as direções do salão, descobriu o garoto, quase homem, com a irmã de Hinata, Hanabi e parecia estar tendo problemas com a menina de cabelos castanhos, pois ela não parava quieta.

– Viu como a barra 'tá limpa? – Naruto afirmou sorrindo. – É só você esperar o pai dela deixá-la e poderá se aproximar. – concluiu sorrindo mais abertamente.

– Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Naruto. – Sasuke ponderou. – O lugar está cheio de Hyuugas e fotógrafos.

– E daí? Não fará nada de mais com a Hinata-chan, fará? – o Uzumaki perguntou o encarando.

– Lógico que não! – o Uchiha se apressou em responder. – Nem tem como.

– Então, vá apenas conversar com ela e se tiver oportunidade, a convide para dançar.

– Ela ficará muito tímida e você sabe que não dará certo. – o Uchiha procurou arranjar uma desculpa.

– Teme, não dará certo se você ficar aí sem tentar nada. – o loiro revidou num tom de poucos amigos.

Sasuke suspirou cansado, sabia que Naruto tinha razão. Mas não conseguiria se aproximar da garota com tanta facilidade, ele também não tinha uma personalidade muito boa.

– Mas você sabe que eu não sou o melhor em começar uma conversa ou algo do tipo. – o moreno afirmou num tom desanimado.

– Vamos sentar em outra mesa e eu peço para o pessoal que é da nossa turma se reunirem... Assim ficamos todos juntos e conversamos, você não precisará começar uma conversa. – o Uzumaki falou se levantando. – Isso é o máximo que eu posso fazer, o resto é com você, teme. – e se afastou indo falar com um garçom.

– Vou ficar te devendo essa, dobe. – o Uchiha falou num tom baixo.

Logo o plano do carismático loiro deu certo. Quase todos, pelo menos os mais chegados, estavam juntos na mesa. Sasuke se sentara estrategicamente ao lado da Hyuuga, pois aquele fora o único lugar que Naruto havia deixado vago para ele. E, por sorte deles, Neji não a acompanhava, ele devia estar muito ocupado com a outra prima. Agora o único problema era começar uma conversa com ela... Céus, não deveria estar agindo assim! Era o mais velho dali, mas ainda continuava agindo como um adolescente apaixonado e de mal com o mundo.

– Hinata-chan, quando vai começar a trabalhar na empresa da família? – Naruto fora quem começou uma conversa com a menina.

– Assim que voltar das férias de verão. – a Hyuuga respondeu, ela havia perdido a horrível mania de gaguejar, mas ainda o fazia quando se encontrava nervosa demais. – Hanabi quer ir para Cancun após a nossa formatura. – comentou.

– Sasuke-kun, você e seus pais não iam para Cancun também? – Sakura perguntou dando continuidade a conversa.

– Sim. – o Uchiha simplesmente respondeu contendo a sua surpresa. – Meu irmão encontrou o que parece ser um navio pirata, ele quer que a gente o veja.

– Isso parece ser tão legal! – Naruto comentou afoito. – Eu queria poder ver, mas vamos visitar os meus avôs nessas férias.

– Deve ser interessante ver uma coisa dessa, será que tem algum ouro? – Sai agora quem se pronunciava. Ele era filho de um grande pintor atual e tinha meio que seguido os passos do pai, além de ter ganhado o seu talento, pois adorava desenhar e pintar.

– Não sei te dizer... Se tiver, provavelmente é tudo do governo, irá para um museu. – Sasuke deu de ombros.

– Isso me lembra _Piratas do Caribe_. – a Hyuuga comentou num tom divertido. – Será que não tem nenhum Jack Sparrow a espreita? – ela brincou fazendo com que os outros rissem.

O Uchiha ficou surpreso, quem diria que a tímida garota ali iria fazer piadinhas? Então ela havia realmente mudado.

– Mas seria interessante ver um navio desses... – dessa vez ela comentou tímida.

_Bipolar? _Foi o que veio na mente do Uchiha.

– Se quiser posso te levar até lá para ver o tal navio. – Sasuke se pronunciou de forma gentil.

– Hanabi iria adorar também ver algo assim! – ela exclamou já mostrando que gostara da ideia. – Nós iremos sim, Sasuke-kun, mas é claro que se não incomodar...

– Não será incomodo nenhum. – ele deu um fino, quase imperceptível, sorriso para a Hyuuga, como se fosse especial apenas para ela.

Voltaram a conversar sobre coisas amenas, Sasuke acabou se tornando mais participativo na conversa, coisa que animou as garotas que passaram a conversar mais empolgadas com todos ali. A conversa flui bastante boa até as luzes se apagarem e começar uma **bruma** vinda do palco central, então o showzinho iria começar, o showzinho tão esperado pelas garotas que aguardavam ansiosamente o convite dos rapazes para dançar.

Quase ninguém percebeu a Hyuuga se escapulindo, apenas Sasuke e Naruto a viram sair da mesa e se dirigir para a mesa dos Hyuugas, onde ela deveria estar naquele momento. Neji a recebeu calorosamente, perguntando onde ela estivera todo aquele tempo. A morena apenas lhe deu um sorriso doce que fez com que ele se calasse. Hinata conversou algo com o pai de forma rápida antes de sair novamente, indo para um lugar afastado do campo de visão do Uchiha que observava toda a **cena** de forma curiosa.

Sasuke pensou em seguir a garota, mas ficou achando que seria perseguição demais para a mesma, iria deixar que as coisas se desenrolassem conforme deveriam ser. A noite transcorreu sem mais expectativas para o moreno, meio desanimado ele seguiu com os pais para casa esperando que a formatura, que seria dali a três dias, fosse diferente, mas ele se encontrava mesmo ansioso para a viagem que faria, onde prometera levar a Hyuuga para ver o navio que o irmão mais velho encontrara.

Mal ele percebera que a menina o viu partir, ela estava sentada num banco de uma sacada onde ficara admirando a noite por um longo tempo. Aquele breu todo lembrava ônix, que lembrava os olhos de um alguém. Suspirou ressentida, por que mesmo que ela tinha que ser tão tímida para não corresponder àquelas olhadelas que sentia e sabia que era do Uchiha? A morena percebera isso quando TenTen comentou que o Uchiha não tirava os olhos dela, de início, a menina tímida não acreditou, mas quando, por um acaso, ela encontrou com os olhos ônix vidrados nela, ela teve certeza de que a amiga não mentia.

Desde o segundo ano percebeu as olhadas sutis, mas nunca tivera coragem de correspondê-las, sentia que não era para ela, não podia ser... Era bom demais para ser verdade. Desde o dia que o Uchiha entrou naquela sala de aula, ela sentiu que o moreno era diferente de qualquer garoto que ela colocara os olhos e realmente ele era. Mais inteligente que qualquer um que ela conhecera, até mesmo Neji, ele era mais inteligente que o gênio Hyuuga, entretanto não chegava aos pés de Itachi, seu irmão mais velho que era um famoso arqueologista.

Observou o carro dos Uchihas se afastar pensando se um dia trabalharia com eles, afinal seu pai tinha um grande acordo com o matriarca da família, Uchiha Fugaku. Quando finalmente o carro desapareceu da sua visão, ela entrou novamente no salão, sendo convidada por Neji para dançar e negando o convite com doçura. E assim que Hiashi viu a filha mais velha declarou que era hora de eles irem embora. Seguiram o mesmo caminho que os Uchihas, mas viraram à esquerda assim que entraram num bairro chique... Até nisso eles eram opostos, então foi por isso mesmo que Hinata nunca achou a ideia coerente e sempre seguiu sem acreditar que aquele que a admirava era, de certa forma, real.

Os olhos dela tomaram conta da sua visão quando ele entrou no salão, os belos olhos perolados que lhe davam ânsia de vê-los de perto, tão perto que ele não viria mais nada além daqueles belos olhos.

Se na noite daquele evento anterior ela estava linda, no baile de formatura ela estava ainda mais fabulosa. Dessa vez os cabelos estavam presos por causa do calor insuportável do verão. Estava quente demais, mesmo naquele local com ar condicionado, o calor parecia impregnar no lugar.

Tudo no baile correra bem, a Hyuuga entrou com o primo e o Uchiha com uma prima que viera especialmente para aquele evento. Os dois não chegaram a se encontrar no salão, mas ele encontrou Hinata a caminho do jardim nos fundos do local da formatura. Ela estava toda interessada olhando o **quadro **de formandos do ano passado, provavelmente procurando o primo que deveria estar ridículo naquela foto.

Sasuke se colocou ao lado dela, também fingindo que procurava alguém e logo achou um ser que não procurava, Itachi estava ali naquela pose de superior que só ele tinha. O Uchiha riu da cara do irmão atraindo a atenção de Hinata que o olhou com curiosidade.

– Itachi nii-chan sempre fazendo coisas estranhas em fotos. – Sasuke comentou apontando para a foto do irmão enquanto dava um riso debochado.

– Pelo menos ele se saiu melhor que o Neji nessa. – a Hyuuga afirmou sorrindo para o moreno ao seu lado e apontando para o quadro que tinha a foto de Neji. – Já TenTen se saiu muito bem... Espero que a minha foto nesse quadro fique boa também.

– Tenho certeza que ficará. – o Uchiha falou rapidamente.

– Agradeço, Sasuke-kun, mas não tenho tanta certeza... Naquele dia eu não estava com uma expressão muito boa... – ela comentou sem encará-lo.

– Tinha acontecido alguma coisa? – ele perguntou procurando os olhos perolados dela.

– Algo que você não deve saber muito bem o que é, cobranças... Meu pai tem me cobrado muito ultimamente, principalmente agora que terminei a escola. – a Hyuuga respondeu. – Mas eu finalmente consegui entrar na Universidade de Tóquio, ao menos trouxe algum orgulho para ele. – o encarou por um momento antes de voltar a olhar para a foto do primo. – Acredito que se fosse o nii-san, ele não teria passado por isso.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um momento, ficou apenas encarando a foto do irmão mais velho, mas seu pensamento estava distante, ele estava pensando em falar que entendia aquilo que ela estava passando, só que ele não queria ser grosseiro com a garota.

– Não fale assim. – ele começou devagar – Eu sei o que você está passando, se esqueceu de que eu também vou assumir um grande império? – perguntou sem encará-la. – Seria tão mais fácil se Itachi não tivesse fugido naquela época e se engraçado com arqueologia... Agora meus pais não tem mais como tirarem o que ele conseguiu sozinho e ele não tem intenção nenhuma de voltar... E com isso, tudo o que sobrou fui eu, o Uchiha mais novo. Eu me tornei o herdeiro que devia ser aquele idiota.

– Itachi-san é uma boa pessoa, acho que ele sabia que você era o certo para isso... Diferente de mim que nunca nasci para ser o posto mais alto de uma empresa. – a Hyuuga falou o encarando. – Você tem voz de comando, impõe respeito... E eu? Ah, não consigo nem assustar uma mosca! – ela se lamentou.

– Ao menos será querida. Eu serei visto como o "Poderoso Chefão" e, sinceramente, gosto de como isso soa. – Sasuke afirmou de um jeito que parecia ser brincalhão.

– Vê o que eu digo? – Hinata se alterou um pouco. – Você nasceu para governar, já eu nasci para ser governada.

– Não acredito nisso. – o Uchiha a encarou. – Você vai aprender a governar, mesmo que seja da sua forma, aposto que será uma boa presidente. – deu mínimo sorriso que fez a garota lhe sorrir docemente de volta.

– Vamos torcer para que você tenha razão, Sasuke-kun. – ela revidou sem acreditar na aposta do moreno.

Não souberam ao certo quando saíram passear pelo jardim aproveitando a calorosa noite de verão, deram-se conta de onde estavam apenas quando se sentaram num dos bancos perto de um lago artificial lindamente decorado com pedras e uma fonte no meio, fazendo com que os peixes andassem de um lado para o outro.

– Neji nii-san deve estar me procurando. – Hinata falou quando o silêncio se fez presente entre os dois. Tinha ficado surpresa em como Sasuke podia ser gentil com ela, diferente de como ele era com as outras garotas.

– Seu primo sabe que você não iria embora sem ele e sua irmã. – Sasuke falou um pouco enciumado pelo fato de ela estar preocupada com o primo.

Hinata riu achando graça do jeito que ele pronunciou "primo".

– Nii-san é superprotetor, mas ele não faz por mal... Meu pai que diz para ele ficar de olho em mim e Hanabi. De certa forma, esse é um dever do clã secundário. – a Hyuuga explicou atraindo a atenção do Uchiha que olhava para o lago a frente deles.

– Sempre me esqueço que o seu clã é dividido... Não acha isso ruim? – ele perguntou a vendo olhar o lago pensativa.

– Acho, não gosto nem um pouco dessa divisão... Quando eu for presidente e líder, quero acabar com isso. – Hinata respondeu de forma decidida.

– Talvez você tenha razão. – Sasuke afirmou após um momento em silêncio. – Talvez seja mais fácil para mim já que meu clã não é dividido como o seu. – a morena sorriu para ele balançando a cabeça numa afirmação. – Mas ainda sim, governar aquele "império" não será fácil, sabe muito bem que os Uchihas têm mais empresas que vocês. Então, eu sempre fico pensando antes de dormir como será isso tudo quando eu assumir.

– E quando pretende assumir a presidência? – a garota quis saber.

– Meu pai quer que eu assuma quando eu terminar a universidade, diz que eu preciso treinar com ele por uns anos e quando finalmente eu me formar, assumirei todas as responsabilidades de lá. – ele respondeu de forma azeda, mas sua expressão mudou ao lembrar algo que Hinata falara anteriormente. – Você disse que ia para a Universidade de Tóquio? – perguntou rapidamente a encarando.

– Sim... Mas por que a pergunta assim tão de repente? – ela perguntou de volta.

– Eu vou estar lá também. – ele respondeu a encarando assombrado. – Isso quer dizer que vamos continuar a estudar juntos. – Sasuke concluiu desviando o olhar assombrado para o lago.

– Que legal. – ela sorriu docemente. – Acredito que terão mais colegas nossos por lá também, a maioria deles é herdeiros ou algo do tipo... Mas fiquei sabendo que Sakura-chan fará medicina, acho que ela tem o dom mesmo para cuidar das pessoas. – a Hyuuga comentou.

– Naruto quer fazer música, mas sabe que uma hora ou outra terá que assumir os negócios do pai... Ele só não queria ir para o exterior. – Sasuke comentou também. – Ao menos nisso nós temos sorte, ficaremos aqui por Tóquio mesmo.

– Temos que ficar, na verdade. – Hinata o corrigiu. – Sabe como é, treinamento e essas coisas... Mas a única coisa que eu tenho medo é que meu pai queira me arranjar um marido.

– Um casamento arranjado? – o Uchiha perguntou rapidamente se virando para encará-la.

– Sim, ouvi meu pai comentando que é de praxe essas coisas acontecerem em nosso clã, principalmente quando o herdeiro é uma mulher. Segundo as leis do clã, uma mulher não pode assumir sozinha toda a responsabilidade. – ela respondeu sem encará-lo.

– Mas isso é tão... Arcaico. – ele afirmou com frieza.

– Eu sei, mas parece ser algo normal no clã Hyuuga. – a garota revidou dando de ombros. – Entretanto, se eu conseguir fazer com que sejamos um clã sem divisão nenhuma, talvez eu aceite isso... Afinal, meu marido não terá voz tão presente no clã por não ter o nosso sangue... É tão arcaico, como você mesmo disse. Ele apenas será alguém que deverá me _ajudar_ a ter herdeiros. – falou irritada com a ideia.

– E não tem jeito de você impedir isso? – ele perguntou rapidamente.

– Ter até tem, se eu me apaixonar por alguém a altura do clã, talvez eles esqueçam essa história de casamento arranjado... Mas isso é praticamente impossível, os conselheiros só falam da grandiosidade dos Hyuugas e blá, blá... Esses velhos chatos. – ela reclamou fazendo com que o Uchiha risse.

– Talvez não seja algo tão impossível assim, Hinata. – Sasuke falou sem encará-la.

– Pois eu acho que é. – a garota falou se levantando. – Preciso voltar agora para o salão, meu primo deve estar surtando com o meu sumiço repentino e já está tarde. – afirmou.

– Itachi tinha uma noiva. – o Uchiha falou do nada não querendo que ela se afastasse. – Desde que ele nasceu, com a previsão de que ele fosse o "herdeiro", ele já tinha uma noiva... Mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse nascido. Seria um casamento arranjado como o que acha que vai acontecer com você.

– Quem era a noiva de Itachi-san? – ela perguntou curiosa se virando para ele novamente.

– Eu não sei, mas o que fiquei sabendo é que ela era a primogênita de um clã tradicional... Mas eles nunca chegaram a se conhecer, o trato foi desfeito quando Itachi completou dezoito anos e fugiu de casa indo viver numa universidade longe daqui. – Sasuke respondeu achando graça da curiosidade da garota.

– Poderiam ser os Hyuugas? – ela perguntou.

– Não sei, meu pai nunca comenta isso comigo. – deu de ombros.

– Você tem uma noiva já? – Hinata fez a pergunta rapidamente.

– Não. Não acharam que eu seria o herdeiro, então não arranjaram noiva para mim... – ele respondeu. – Mas espero que não conte isso para ninguém, não era para eu saber sobre isso, é algo extremamente confidencial do clã Uchiha, tão confidencial que nem as pessoas do clã sabem sobre isso.

– Então é mais comum do que eu imaginava. – ela afirmou pensativa.

– Talvez seja, não sei... Isso foi quando Itachi nasceu e eu escutei sobre isso quando ele fugiu, deixando as responsabilidades dele para trás. Talvez meu irmão tenha descoberto sobre isso, não sei ao certo o que aconteceu. – Sasuke contou.

– Não vou contar a ninguém, Sasuke-kun, não se preocupe. – Hinata garantiu lhe dando um doce sorriso. – Acho que nos veremos agora só em Cancun... – falou como se não quisesse nada.

– Que bom que não se esqueceu, ia lembra-la disso agora. – ele falou se levantando e dando um meio sorriso enquanto se aproximava dela. – Dê-me o número do seu celular para que possamos entrar em contato e assim você com a sua irmã poderão ver o navio pirata.

Ela deu um sorriso animado com a menção do navio e lhe passou o número rapidamente. Sasuke até pensou em acompanha-la para dentro do salão, mas deixou que ela seguisse seu caminho sozinha.

Na tarde seguinte, o Uchiha ficou surpreso em encontrar a irmã de Hinata correndo pelos corredores do principal aeroporto de Tóquio, mas ele ficou mais surpreso ao ver que a pessoa que a seguia era a própria Hinata.

– Volte aqui Hanabi, pare de agir como criancinha. – a mais velha pediu.

– Não quero me sentar ao lado do Neji! Por que as nossas poltronas não são juntas como papai pediu? – ela perguntou se afastando da irmã que quase a acalcava.

– Hana-chan, largue mão, nii-san não vai te importunar e papai vai estar na poltrona na frente e eu na de trás, qualquer coisa é só você falar para um de nós. – Hinata tentou acalmar a mais nova.

– Não quero, já falei. Neji onii-san vai ficar me enchendo _forevermente_, não quero ficar ao lado daquele baka... E você sabe como essa viagem é demorada. – Hanabi reclamou novamente.

– Vamos fazer um trato, eu faço o que você quiser se você se sentar ao lado do nii-san... – a Hyuuga prometeu, logo se arrependendo do que dissera.

Sasuke viu a mais nova dar um sorriso malicioso com a promessa da irmã e parou de correr, ficando de frente para a mais velha.

– Ótimo, então você vai se declarar para aquele garoto quando nós o encontrarmos. – a mais nova decretou sorrindo mais maleficamente.

– O quê? – Hinata ficou branca antes de atingir uma coloração escarlate. – Não posso fazer isso, seria como estragar o início de uma amizade... – revidou ainda corada.

– Uma amizade? Feh! – Hanabi falou de maneira sarcástica. – Até eu, que não passo o dia inteiro com você na escola, já reparei como ele olha para você... Essa viagem é o momento certo para você fazer isso! – a mais nova exclamou.

– Ele vai continuar a estudar comigo, Hanabi... Ele fará Administração também, então eu não posso fazer isso. – a mais velha afirmou.

– Isso é ótimo! Vão poder namorar na universidade! – exclamou empolgada com a ideia.

– Você é demais de doida, Hana-chan. – Hinata reclamou não contendo um sorriso para a irmã. – Vamos que senão o avião sairá sem nós. – a puxou.

E nenhuma das duas reparou que Uchiha Sasuke ouvira a conversa toda.

– Nós iremos com o avião da empresa? – Sasuke perguntou seguindo os pais pelo aeroporto.

– Não, decidi dar uma folga para Inoue, ela tem viajado muito por conta de todas aquelas palestras na América Latina. – Uchiha Fugaku respondeu ao filho. – Nós iremos na primeira classe de um avião executivo. – contou.

– Avião executivo? Qual voo? – o garoto quis saber.

– No de agora, querido... – sua mãe o respondeu. – Mas espera, eu conheço aquele cabelo ali. – ela apontou começando a se mostrar animada e seguir até o cabelo preto-azulado.

O pai de Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku era um pouco mais baixo que o filho, tinha traços severos, mostrando a sua personalidade forte e gênio difícil de lidar. Ele usava um terno feito a medida por um grande estilista. Já sua mãe, Mikoto, era uma figura gentil e aparentava ser uma pessoa muito paciente, pois aguentava diariamente aqueles dois gênios fortes trombando entre si. E na época que tinha Itachi era ainda pior. A mãe de Sasuke era um tanto mais baixa que o marido, era uma bela mulher que não aparentava a idade que tinha. Ela era morena, tinha finos traços no rosto e uma aparência simpática, vivia de fofocas com Kazumi, mãe de Hinata e Hanabi.

Quando Mikoto tocou no ombro da mulher e esta se virou, Sasuke a encarou pasmo. Aquela só podia ser a mãe de Hinata, pois ele teve a visão da Hyuuga em seus traços quando a olhou.

– Kazumi! – a mãe de Sasuke exclamou indo abraçar a mulher.

– Mikoto, que surpresa! Há quanto tempo não nós vemos. – a Hyuuga afirmou de maneira gentil.

– Pois é, com esses dois trabalhando feito loucos, não sobra tempo para nossas conversas. – a Uchiha falou se dirigindo para Hiashi.

– É um prazer revê-la, Mikoto-san. – o Hyuuga falou apertando a mão da mulher.

– Hiashi-san, está indo de férias também, é? – Fugaku apareceu vindo seguido de Sasuke.

– Sabe como são as coisas, minhas mulheres querem ir a praia, eu e Neji somos obrigados a nos mantermos de guarda. – o matriarca Hyuuga brincou, mas ainda se mostrando sério, o que fez com que Mikoto e Kazumi rissem mais.

– Não exagera, otou-sama. – Hanabi apareceu arrastando Hinata consigo. – Não somos tão difíceis de lidar assim... O que eles irão pensar da gente? – ela perguntou se mostrando incomodada com o comentário do pai.

– Estão indo para onde? – o Hyuuga mais velho perguntou.

– Para Cancun, Itachi encontrou um navio pirata ancorado por aquelas belas praias, ficaremos duas semanas por lá. – Fugaku respondeu.

– Mas que grande coincidência, nós estamos indo pra lá também. – Kazumi afirmou olhando animada para Mikoto.

– Ah, como isso é ótimo! – a Uchiha exclamou animada. – Podemos fazer compras juntas!

Os homens se olharam e balançaram a cabeça tendo o mesmo pensamento: _Mulheres_.

As duas famílias seguiram juntas para o portão de embarque ao descobrirem que viajariam no mesmo avião e que ficariam um do lado do outro. Hanabi não reclamou mais sobre querer trocar de poltrona e se sentar com a irmã, afinal, por obra do destino traiçoeiro, como ela mesma falara, Sasuke era quem iria se sentar ao lado de Hinata.

Neji ainda tentou intervir, ele sabia muito bem as intenções do Uchiha para com a prima, mas não obteve sucesso, pois seu tio e o pai de Sasuke se mostraram empolgados em saber que os seus dois herdeiros viajariam juntos... Podia acontecer uma futura grande parceira dos dois, fora que eles eram colegas de classe, e que mal havia nisso? Estavam mesmo no avião à vista de todos.

A viajem seguiu quase sem turbulências. Apesar de não gostar muito de voar, Hinata se saiu bem em disfarçar seu nervosismo na hora da decolagem e o resto da viagem foi tranquilo, ela se distraiu bastante conversando com Sasuke, escutando algumas músicas dele e o escutando falar sobre o que Itachi lhe contara do navio pirata. Nesse assunto, Hanabi entrou no meio querendo saber o que mais o irmão mais velho dele havia encontrado.

Comeram um pequeno almoço antes de desembarcarem no aeroporto de Cancun. Mikoto e Kazumi trocaram números de celulares e prometerem se encontrar para fazerem compras no dia seguinte. O que eles queriam agora era descansar e os Uchihas queriam rever o filho/irmão mais velho.

Quando amanheceu o outro dia, Hinata logo se levantou e foi trocar de roupa, colocando algo mais leve por causa do calor e da praia. Não sabia ainda se sairia com a mãe fazer compras junto de Mikoto, mas tinha essa intenção de sair e conhecer o lugar, mesmo que fosse ao lado da mãe consumista. Kazumi se transformava quando saia para fazer compras, comprava coisas significantes e insignificantes, mas, sobretudo, não se esquecia de ninguém, trazia coisas para as filhas, o marido e o sobrinho, que considerava como um filho já que desde os onze anos Neji se mudara para a casa dos tios.

Hinata pensou se acordava ou não Hanabi, acabou por não acordar a irmã mais nova, ela se encontrava muito cansada após a viagem. Decidiu por fim tomar o café sozinha. Saiu do quarto do hotel e pegou o elevador. Cumprimentou as pessoas que viu com um "good morning" simpático e seguiu para o restaurante tomar o desjejum.

Não se surpreendeu ao encontrar seus pais já sentados numa mesa, mas se surpreendeu ao encontrar o senhor e a senhora Uchiha junto de seus pais. Procurou Sasuke automaticamente, mas ele não parecia estar em lugar nenhum, então se aproximou da mesa onde estavam os mais velhos. Cumprimentou todos com um "ohayoo" e sua mãe lhe explicou o porquê de os Uchiha estarem lá logo pela manhã.

– O hotel deles estava cheio! Tornou-se impossível ficar naquele lugar com tanto barulho. Eles davam uma festa de arromba. – a mãe lhe contou. – Então eles vieram procurar uma vaga nesse hotel e cá estamos nós, nos encontramos no elevador.

Hinata sorriu para Mikoto que concordava com tudo que Kazumi contava a filha. Acabaram conversando as três entre si sobre onde iriam fazer compras enquanto os homens conversavam sobre negócios e associações que podiam fazer.

Hanabi e Neji foram os próximos a aparecerem na mesa, a Hyuuga mais nova ostentava uma cara de sono e Neji se mostrava desgostoso com a situação, não queria a prima perto de Sasuke, não julgava o Uchiha bem, mas sabia que se a prima quisesse alguma coisa com o dono das ônix, não poderia impedir. Afinal isso seria comemorado pelas duas famílias com entusiasmo.

Sasuke foi o último a acordar e se juntar a todos. Ele sorriu satisfeito ao saber que Hinata estava lá também, agora podia sim se aproximar sem medo da garota, mesmo com o primo como um cão de guarda, sabia que a Hanabi daria um jeitinho de tirar Neji de perto deles e assim poderia se aproximar da dona dos olhos perolados.

Contou a Hinata que iria sair ver o irmão mais velho logo que terminasse o café da manhã, convidou ela para que fosse ver o navio pirata que ele já vira com os pais no dia anterior. A Hyuuga prontamente aceitou após os pais lhe darem permissão. Ela apenas subiu para o quarto pegar a bolsa. Hanabi disse que iria outro dia, pediu logo em seguida que o primo a levasse num parque de diversões que eles viram a caminho do hotel, insistiu que queria ir porque estava com muita vontade de andar na roda-gigante.

Quando Hinata desceu novamente, após dar uma ajeitada no cabelo e pegar a sua bolsa, encontrou Sasuke parado ao lado dos elevadores a esperando com dois capacetes de moto, um vermelho e um preto.

– Podemos ir agora? – ele perguntou a encarando.

– Claro... – ela respondeu. – Vamos de moto? – perguntou em seguida.

– Sim, se importa? – o Uchiha respondeu fazendo uma pergunta também enquanto oferecia o capacete vermelho para a morena.

– Não, não... Eu só não estou acostumada a andar de moto. – a Hyuuga respondeu pegando o capacete.

– É só você não se mexer e se segurar firme em mim. – ele falou a vendo corar com a última parte do que ele falara.

– Tu-tudo bem. – ela respondeu gaguejante mostrando a sua timidez aparente.

E Sasuke sorriu com isso, adorava quando ela ficava com vergonha, a achava extremamente fofa desse modo. Não pode evitar dar um sorriso de canto antes de seguir para fora do hotel. Para ele, vê-la corar fora um prêmio, melhor ainda era vê-la assim logo pela manhã.

O Uchiha colocou o capacete enquanto subia na moto e antes de pedir para que Hinata fizesse o mesmo, ele baixou o suporte para que ela pudesse apoiar os pés. A Hyuuga, após colocar o capacete vermelho, apoiou delicadamente as mãos no ombro do moreno para dar um impulso e subir na moto vermelha ainda se mostrando um pouco receosa e um tanto corada. Ela esperaria uma preta, colocaria a mão no fogo por uma moto preta, mas não imaginava que ele iria surpreendê-la com uma moto vermelha, na verdade nem esperava uma moto para início de conversa.

– Agora você tem que se segurar em mim para podermos ir. – ele a lembrou girando a chave. A moto ligou automaticamente, então era uma moto elétrica.

Hinata abraçou a cintura de Sasuke se segurando firme, juntando as duas mãos e as apertando, acabou por viajar por um momento no perfume amadeirado do Uchiha antes de ele finalmente começar a andar com a moto. Logicamente que a Hyuuga ficou com um pouco de medo, mas logo ela relaxou. Era como andar de bicicleta, só que numa velocidade maior.

Observou a paisagem mexendo delicadamente a cabeça com medo que Sasuke perdesse o equilíbrio, isso fez com que o moreno sorrisse, ela era rápida em pegar o jeito das coisas e ele gostava de garotas assim.

Seguiram para a costa observando o mar e sentindo uma brisa refrescante passar pelos corpos aliviando um pouco o calor até o Uchiha parar a moto num pequeno estacionamento que tinha quase no final da área praiana. Após descerem, eles passaram a andar pela praia em silêncio na direção de uns rochedos, para longe dos banhistas.

– Onde está o navio? – a Hyuuga perguntou curiosa enquanto fazia um esforço para tirar a sandália e continuar acompanhando Sasuke em sua caminhada.

– Está depois das rochas. – ele respondeu parando por um momento para que ela tirasse o calçado. – Foi levado para um lugar privado, não ia ser legal que ficasse chamando a atenção dos banhistas. – explicou.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu por ele ter parado lhe dando um fino sorriso. – Você já o viu? – Hinata quis saber voltando a acompanhá-lo e segurando as sandálias com uma mão.

– Sim. – ele respondeu – **Ontem** eu e meus pais viemos ver o meu irmão, então ele quis que víssemos o navio... Itachi estava tão empolgado com essa descoberta. – contou.

– Como está Itachi-san? Faz um bom tempo que eu não o vejo... – a Hyuuga perguntou meio pensativa, como se quisesse se lembrar da última vez que vira o irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

– Ele está bem e feliz. Você vai ver como ele está alegre por finalmente estar fazendo o que gosta e não mexendo com notas, dinheiro e fiscalizando o que os empregados fazem. Itachi odiava aquilo. – respondeu sem olhá-la.

– Ele deve estar feliz por seguir o caminho que queria. – a Hyuuga afirmou num tom desanimado.

– O que você queria fazer de verdade? – Sasuke perguntou a encarando.

– Eu não sei ao certo. – ela respondeu. Agora eles caminhavam na margem, desviando das pedras num pequeno caminho que lá havia. – Só sei que não queria administrar algo tão grande quanto às empresas Hyuuga.

– É uma grande responsabilidade, realmente, mas não é o fim do mundo. – o Uchiha falou. – E não tem como voltar atrás, pelo menos não no meu caso. – acrescentou.

– Eu também não tenho escolha, Sasuke-kun. Não quero deixar esse fardo para a minha irmã mais nova. Hanabi governaria bem sim, mas não teria muito controle sobre si. – ela contou desviando de uma pedra menor. – Hanabi é um tanto impulsiva, e, por mais que eu não sirva para mandar em ninguém, sei como controlar as ações. Fora que terei um grande apoio, Neji nii-san vai me ajudar na empresa. – falou se mostrando um pouco mais empolgada com a ideia.

– Ele é importante para você. – ele não perguntou, aquilo era uma afirmação.

Hinata ficou desconcertada por um momento, imaginava que qualquer um iria pensar que seu primo era importante da forma amorosa, ela mesma já pensara tantas vezes dessa forma... Mas fora uma paixão infantil, algo que agora era impensável para ela. Seguiram em silêncio por um tempo, antes de ela voltar a falar.

– Neji nii-san é como o irmão mais velho que eu nunca tive. – disse. – Eu o considero e o respeito muito. E de verdade, eu desejo que ele seja muito feliz. – disse com uma doçura e um fino sorriso.

Sasuke não ousou falar nada, mas internamente se encontrava feliz. Então, por mais que o primo mostrasse interesse por ela, jamais seria correspondido pela Hyuuga.

Finalmente eles passaram pelas pedras e Hinata abriu a boca surpresa. O navio estava um pouco afastado da margem, onde a água não chegava mesmo com a maré alta, várias pessoas estavam ao redor dele. Ela pôde notar que alguns fotógrafos e arqueólogos rodeavam a velha embarcação. Notava nitidamente um buraco no casco do navio, deveria ter sido isso que o afundou. Na proa ela pode ver uma sereia delicadamente esculpida em madeira, faltavam alguns pedaços da escultura, mas mesmo assim se notava um pouco da beleza que deveria ter sido enquanto estava no seu auge. A madeira estava um tanto apodrecida por ter ficado tanto tempo no mar, tinham grandes corais no que antes eram as velas, corais que já morriam por estarem há muito tempo fora da água.

Um moreno se aproximou dos dois com um sorriso estampado no rosto, Hinata reconheceu imediatamente a figura inconfundível de Itachi, irmão mais velho de Sasuke.

– E não é que o otouto te trouxe mesmo para ver o navio! – o Uchiha exclamou animado se aproximando da Hyuuga para saudá-la de forma calorosa, a abraçando.

– Itachi-san, há quanto tempo. – a garota sorriu se mostrando um pouco acanhada.

– Ainda não acredito que está saindo com o meu irmãozinho tolo, quem diria que ele iria conseguir uma sereia para a rede dele. – e riu fazendo com que os dois corassem.

Nenhum dos dois desmentiu o que o mais velho falara, mas também não confirmaram, que ficasse assim. Logo após esse comentário, Itachi passou a contar as histórias do navio, a Hyuuga ficou super interessada nisso, fazia perguntas e comentários sobre quase tudo que Itachi contara. No final, o mais velho brincou que além de muito bonita, ela também era muito inteligente, fazendo com que a Hyuuga ficasse um pouco envergonhada e se aquietasse um pouco.

Quando Itachi não pôde mais dar atenção para eles, os dois se aproximaram mais do navio para observá-lo de perto. Sasuke a convidou para tomar um sorvete antes de voltarem para o hotel. Entretanto, os planos do Uchiha foram por água abaixo quando eles estavam entrando na sorveteria da rua mais movimentada da cidade, Hinata fora pega pela mãe e Mikoto, ela fora convocada para ajudá-las nas compras. A morena riu e pediu desculpas para Sasuke.

– Outro dia nós tomamos um sorvete. – ela falou docemente para ele antes de seguir com a mãe para dentro de uma loja.

O sol estava se pondo quando elas voltaram para o hotel. Hinata levava um saco **pesado** cheio de roupas, era um saco mesmo que elas tiveram que comprar para levarem todas as sacolas que haviam juntando passeando pelas lojas. Nessa hora, a Hyuuga sentiu falta de um ser masculino para ajudá-la com as compras e nisso, o peso de suas mãos acabara, Sasuke estava na porta do hotel com uma cara de poucos amigos para a mãe, afinal ela tinha estragado a sua tarde.

– Querido, mude essa expressão. – Mikoto falou encarando o filho. – Você terá muitos outros dias para sair com a Hinata-chan, ainda mais agora que descobri que farão faculdade juntos! Provavelmente estarão na mesma sala, isso muito bom! – a morena comentou apertando a bochecha do filho.

Ele apenas resmungou e levou o saco gigantesco para o elevador, onde cada um foi para o seu quarto. Como já haviam lanchado no centro da cidade, nenhuma das três quis descer para jantar, mesmo Hinata que queria conversar ou ao menos ver o Uchiha. Ela estava cansada de correr para lá e pra cá com a mãe. Decidiu tomar banho, era a melhor coisa que fazia naquele momento para tirar todo o cansaço do corpo. A água morna fez com que seus ombros relaxassem e ela pôde se sentir um pouco mais descansada.

Saiu do banheiro vestindo um vestido simples e confortável, deitou-se na cama e ficou lá até seu celular apitar anunciando uma nova mensagem.

"_Que tal um sorvete?"_, dizia. Era Sasuke. A Hyuuga sorriu feliz ao ver que ele ainda não tinha desistido de querer sair com ela.

"_Não acha que está tarde?"_, ela mandou de volta.

"_Está cansada?"_, a mensagem voltou com uma pergunta.

"_Um pouco."_, ela respondeu se encostando na cama.

"_Prometo não te cansar..."_, ele mandou. Hinata teve a nítida impressão de que ele estava querendo muito sair com ela para estar insistindo tanto.

"_Quero te ver."_, ela sentiu o coração disparar e as bochechas corarem, iria se encontrar com ele mesmo que ficasse mais cansada, descansaria amanhã.

"_Encontre-me na entrada do hotel daqui 15 minutos."_, ela mandou de volta já se levantando da cama para se arrumar.

Sasuke sorriu de canto do lugar que estava, provavelmente ele falara a coisa certa.

Hinata terminou de se arrumar e pegou a chave do quarto que fora dada para ela, Hanabi tinha levado a sua, a mais nova ainda devia estar com Neji, pois não os vira o dia inteiro. A Hyuuga sorriu, Hanabi era uma pentelha quando queria e sabia que ela estava fazendo isso para ela se ajeitar com Sasuke.

Quando saiu do quarto, olhou surpresa para a parede da frente. Lá estava Uchiha Sasuke, vestindo um jeans leve e uma camiseta branca esperando-a com o celular na mão.

– Oi. – ele deu o seu costumeiro sorriso de canto de arrasar corações fazendo a Hyuuga corar.

– Olá. – ela o cumprimentou de volta ao se lembrar que sabia falar e que podia respirar. – Se eu soubesse que estaria me esperando aqui, teria me arrumado mais rápido. – afirmou sorrindo docemente e trancando a porta do quarto.

Ele sorriu mais abertamente ao ter aquele sorriso doce dirigido apenas para ele.

– Não se preocupe, eu estava apenas dando uma volta... Não sabia que esse era o seu quarto, foi uma grande coincidência. – ele falou guardando o celular no bolso da calça. – Podemos ir? Você já está pronta? – perguntou.

– Sim, eu ia te encontrar agora. – ela respondeu sorrindo gentil e se aproximando dele. – Já podemos ir. – afirmou.

Começaram a andar para o elevador, estavam no décimo quarto andar, não dava para irem de escada nem que quisessem. As portas se abriram e eles entraram calmamente no elevador. Sasuke apertou o botão do térreo e eles começaram a descer vagarosamente, até ele parar subitamente e as luzes começarem a piscar.

Hinata começou a ficar apavorada com a ideia de um apagão, mas Sasuke a tranquilizou dizendo que eles estavam seguros ali, o elevador não iria despencar do nada. O Uchiha informou aos seguranças que estavam presos lá enquanto as luzes começaram a falhar cada vez mais e se apagarem finalmente, ficando num breu total.

– A energia logo voltará, demorará apenas uns cinco minutos até voltar completamente. – ele a tranquilizou se aproximando da Hyuuga.

– Que ótimo. – ela reclamou se sentando no chão do elevador.

Estava escuro ainda, os olhos de nenhum dos dois havia se acostumado com o breu. Sasuke se aproximou mais dela, pegando na mão pequena e delicada, novamente ela sentiu o coração disparar e não era por causa do curto apagão. Sem consciência de seu ato, ela aproximou mais do Uchiha, fazendo com que ele sorrisse de canto novamente. Encararam-se na escuridão, a única coisa que conseguiam ver era o olhar brilhante do outro, mas isso bastou para se aproximarem mais e, mesmo na escuridão, encontrarem os lábios um do outro.

O beijo fora calmo, Sasuke teve medo de intensificá-lo e assustar a garota, mas era ele que iria se surpreender. Após se afastarem pela falta de ar, logo após recuperarem o ar, Hinata tomou a iniciativa, tomando os lábios do moreno com vontade, o Uchiha demorou um pouco para correspondê-la, estava surpreso com o ato da morena, mas logo ele tomou as rédeas da situação, a correspondendo com sofreguidão.

Ele explorou toda a boca da Hyuuga com vontade, fazendo com que ela se aproximasse mais dele e que o contato físico de ambos fosse maior. Entregues ao desejo reprimido por um bom tempo, não viram as luzes voltarem, apenas notaram que a energia voltará quando o elevador começou a se mexer.

Levantaram-se do chão, ajeitaram a roupa e se olharam. Hinata envergonhada demais e Sasuke com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Saíram do elevador, mais alegres que nervosos. Algumas pessoas olharam espantadas para o _novo_ casal, outras nem os viram.

O Uchiha tocou timidamente a mão da Hyuuga e de mãos dadas eles saíram do hotel, ambos com um sorriso feliz no rosto. Pararam para conversar apenas quando estavam sentados na areia da praia com os sorvetes em mãos.

– Acho que estamos saindo... – Hinata quebrou o silêncio falando timidamente enquanto tirava um pouco do sorvete do seu cascão.

– Mas eu não quero sair com você. – Sasuke afirmou sabendo que ela se mostraria magoada e ficaria triste.

Ele sorriu de canto ao confirmar isso, viu a expressão dela se tornar triste e parar de dar atenção ao sorvete, baixando a cabeça. Ergueu a cabeça dela tocando delicadamente o seu queixo, pode ver os olhos cheios da água, provavelmente ela fosse chorar, se desmanchar em lágrimas. Antes que ela fizesse isso, ele fez um elogio que ela não esperava.

– A coisa que eu acho mais bonita em você são seus olhos. Não que você não seja bonita ao todo, mas a coisa que mais chamou a minha atenção, desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi, foram seus olhos. – Sasuke falou deixando de segurar o queixo bem desenhado e fazendo um carinho na bochecha dela. – Talvez eu tenha me apaixonado por eles, não sei, mas sei que isso que me encantou no primeiro momento que a vi. Por causa disso, talvez mais que apenas isso, é que eu não quero sair com você. – novamente ela quis baixar a cabeça, mas ele não deixou, tocando novamente o queixo dela, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. – Eu quero namorá-la, quero ficar com você até que não me queira mais.

E não foram mais necessárias palavras para que ela sorrisse feliz e deixasse o sorvete de lado, caído na areia. Hinata o abraçou com medo de que ele fosse embora e a deixasse, mas não foi isso que Sasuke fez, ele procurou novamente a boca dela e a beijou com desejo, mostrando o quanto ele queria que ela ficasse com ele.

Ela não precisou dizer que aceitava ou que queria ficar com ele, seus olhos mostraram todo o sentimento que ela nutria por ele e a felicidade de finalmente eles estarem juntos. Não se importaram com o tempo, apenas ficaram juntos olhando a lua e se amando naquelas areias. Agora não importava mais nada para eles, Sasuke se sentia completo ao lado da dona dos belos olhos perolados e Hinata estava feliz demais para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, ela queria ficar apenas ao lado dele mostrando o quanto o queria por perto e o quanto queria que eles ficassem juntos.

**Finite**

* * *

**Tentei fazer com que as coisas não ficassem tão rápidas e sem sentido por ser uma one-short, mas acho que não ficou tão bom assim.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e aguardo reviews se merecer!**

**Besos e quesos, até breve! :)**


End file.
